Kouhai Jiki
by Zais Cora
Summary: It's mating season, and Rin Okumura is completely unaware of that fact, or of the fact that he's a rare submissive male demon, a treasure in Gehenna. Who will win this rare treasure, and Rin's heart? Rin/Mephisto to start.
1. Chapter 1: Heat

**Okidokie. Another fic. YAY!**

**This has been in the back of my mind(and oftentimes forcing itself to the front of my mind at the most inappropriate moments)for awhile now, and since I've got a good outline going I decided to start with the actual chapter writing. So here be Chapter 1 of Kouhai Jiki.**

**According to a translation website Kouhai Jiki means: Mating Season in Japanese. Please correct me if I'm incorrect, so that I may make it right if it's wrong. :P**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Heat**

**Heat [heet]**

**noun**

**1. The state of a body perceived as having or generating a relatively high degree of warmth.**

**2. The condition of quality of being hot**

**3. The degree of hotness; temperature**

**4. The sensation of warmth or hotness**

**5. A bodily temperature higher than normal.**

**Verb**

**1. To make hot or warm**

**2. To excite emotionally; inflame or rouse with passion.**

The day was bright, the sun beautiful as it cast shades of orange, and yellow across the slowly awakening city of the True Cross Academy. The sky itself was a beautiful shade of pale pinks and blues. A perfect day, for adults to work, children to play, and students to learn.

Rin Okumura awoke to the sun shining obnoxiously on his face. Peeling his eyes open, he groaned. He felt like his whole body was on fire, not the kind of "on fire" that he experiences when he uses his flames either, but an uncomfortable and unbearable **heat**. His whole body was covered with sweat, making his sleepwear and bedsheets stick to him uncomfortably. Today was not a good day for one Rin Okumura.

Yukio Okumura, the younger twin of Rin Okumura, glared at his Aniki as he rolled over, obviously intent on going back to sleep. Yukio wasn't about to allow that. Pulling out a light, hard-cover book, Yukio waltzed right up to Rin's bed in their shared dorm room.

"Rin. Get up. Now." He stated, book raised fully prepared to smack his older-by-a-few-hours brother in the head.

Rin groaned and rolled over to glare at his twin. Face flushed from the heat he can feel generating throughout his body. Yukio lowered the book as he took in the flushed and sweaty form of his brother. Placing the book upon the desk, he then placed his hand on Rin's forehead.

"Rin, you're burning up."

Rin groaned, "Tell me something I don't know, four-eyes."

Yukio's eyebrow twitched, and if his brother wasn't so obviously unwell he'd have picked that book back up, smacked him in the face and told him to read it. Full of "things that Rin didn't know." However instead he pulled off the soaked sheets and helped his brother get into a cool bath, a change of clothing, and quickly got him back into bed, and under fresh clean sheets.

"You're clearly not faking, and clearly not well enough to go to school today. I want you to rest, drink plenty of water, and I'll be back after school to check on you before Cram class. Got it?"

Rin only groaned in response. Sighing, Yukio placed a glass of water on a table beside Rin's bed, and, after casting a worried glance at his brother, left the dorm. As he walked out of the dorm and down to the True Cross Academy, Yukio removed his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed the number of one Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of the True Cross Academy.

"Hellooo~" The outrageously dressed headmaster answered, "Yuki-chan, what can I do you for?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, Yukio answers, "Headmaster, I'm calling to inform you that my brother, Rin Okumura, is ill in bed today and will not be attending classes."

"Very well Okumura-kun. Absence noted." Mephisto answered. "Oh and ~no need to be so serious all the time Yuki-chan~"

After hanging up with a sigh, Yukio entered the school, prepared for yet another day of dealing with annoying fan-girls, both his own, and Rin's little fan club; they'll be all over him wondering where the bad-boy is. Just great.

* * *

Rin groaned and rolled over. He was soooo hot. Glancing at the clock he saw he still had a few hours before Yukio would be home. Rin rolled over again, after taking a sip of water, and curled up into a ball. For about an hour now, the heat in his body has gotten no better, and is now accompanied by a slight pain in his abdomen.

Realizing that pain is probably a bad thing, Rin forces himself up and out of bed. Using the walls for support he groaned again as he forces his legs to carry him down the halls and out of the dorm building. Deliriously, he wanders down the street, not even aware that the nearest hospital is in the exact opposite direction.

* * *

_Poor Okumura-kun. Unaware of the meaning behind such heat in his body. Throwing those submissive male pheromones all over the place, calling just about every dominant male demon._ A shadowed man watched as Rin stumbled down the sidewalk, a large white toothed grin adorning his shadowed face. _Why don't I help you, you poor poor thing. Protect you from all those other big, bad, demons out there, and naturally keep you for myself. Surely such a rare thing as the son of Satan, being a submissive, is a gift from God, just for me. Heheheh._

The shadowed man's grin widened impossibly farther, as he swooped down, and landed just in front of the, barely conscious, Rin.

Rn glanced up, as a pair of shoes appeared in his line of sight. Before he could focus on his face, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forward. A strong pair of arms caught him before he could hit the pavement. _A gift from God indeed._

**Read and Review please and thank you :D**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Raped

**Alrighty, time for another chapter of Kouhai Jiki. WOO!**

**Rape****1**** [reyp] noun, verb, raped, rap****.****ing.**

**-noun**

**1.**_**Current. **_**The unlawful compelling of a person through physical force or duress to have sexual intercourse.**

**2. **_**Archaic**_**. The act of seizing and carrying off by force.**

True Cross Academy had just let out for the day. Yukio Okumura headed back to his shared dorm, to change into his Cram School, and Exorcist uniform, and to check on his older twin. Though he didn't let it show, inside he was deeply worried for his brother. Rin had never been sick in his life. The demon side of him made him immune to just about every possible human disease and sickness out there. So to see his Aniki in such a state as this morning, has Yukio worried. So much so, he could barely concentrate on classes, and almost got himself into trouble with a few of the teachers.

Finally though, the day was out and he'd made it through just fine, all he had to do now was check on Rin and then teach his Cram class, then he'd be back to take care of his brother. Yukio walked into the old, almost abandoned, building, and called out his brothers name as he entered the dorm.

"Rin! I'm back from school. Are you feeling any better?" After receiving no answer, Yukio figured Rin must still be asleep. Shrugging off the nagging worry in the back of his mind, he walked into their shared bedroom and stopped cold. Rin's bed was a mess, and completely devoid of the half demons presence. Worry and fear for his brother chewing at his gut, Yukio searched the whole building, top to bottom calling out for his feverish brother.

After he was positive that Rin wasn't in the dorm building, Yukio ripped his phone out of his pocket, and quickly dialed up Shura, hoping against hope that she might have a clue as to where Rin may be.

Shura Kirigakure was walking down the halls in the Exorcist Cram school halls, drawing many perverted teenagers eyes with her skimpy clothing, when the loud musical ringtone of her phone rang out throughout the hall. Not missing a beat, she plucked the phone from her pocket and answered.

"~Yes?"

"Shura, it's me."

"Hey! Scaredy-cat four-eyes! What's up?"

"Shura, have you heard from Rin at all? He was sick with a fever this morning, and now I can't find him anywhere. He's not in the dorm."

Shura stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Fever? Rin's half demon, he can't catch a cold. Maybe he was faking."

"I thought of that as well, however Rin's a terrible actor, and this mornings fever was no act. He could barely stand on his own, let alone get up and walk away."

"Alright alright, don't panic, you just stay there, I'll grab the other exwires, and meet you at the dorms. We'll tear the whole city apart looking for him if we have to, and if it turns out he was acting, I'm going to shove my foot so far up his ass that-"

"Yes, Shura, I get it. See you then."

After hanging up, Shura turned about and waltzed straight into the Demon Pharmacology class.

"Alright everyone listen up. We've got a slight problem. Rin's missing."

Sheimi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, Bon stood up and demanded "What do you mean he's missing? I thought the idiot was sick? Okumura-sensei said that was why he wasn't in classes today."

Shura explained all she knew to the students, "And now we're going to go look for the idiot. You five are to come with me, so we can spread out and search this whole city if we have to."

Nodding in understanding Shiemi, Kamiki, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru stood from their seats and followed Shura out of the classroom. Takara stays in his seat, with puppet in hand, and merely pulls out a notebook and starts doodling.

"What's that moron thinking? Going out with a fever. Stupid idiot, I'm gonna kick his ass when we find him!" Bon ranted as they quickly made way to meet Yukio at the dorms.

"C'mon man, if Rin really was sick, it's possible he became delusional or something ya know? It's probably not his fault." Shima scolded

"Besides, kicking him would do no good, but to make his fever worse, keeping him out of classes longer." Koneko reprimanded.

Bon just grunted and silenced his ranting for the moment, though inside he's worried for his half demon friend. Shima worries silently as well, all sorts of scenarios that Rin could get into going through his head, making his gut twist in fear. Koneko tries his best to keep his mind from going straight to the worst case scenario, he needs to keep a positive mind, in order to best be able to help find his friend. Shiemi summons Ni-chan, preparing a mental list of all the herbs she may need when they find Rin, in order to keep her from crying in her worry. Kamiki just muttered under her breath about how stupid could Rin be for leaving the dorms with a high fever. Shura allows them all to stew silently, as the dorm finally comes into sight.

Yukio waited outside the building for everyone, already with a plan of action in mind.

"Alright everyone here? Good. This is what we are going to do. We are each going to split up into groups of two, and spread out, to cover as much ground as possible. I want each person to keep their cell phones on hand, and the moment you spot Rin, call me. Got it?" After everyone nods their agreement he continues, "Alright, Shima you'll go with Shura,"

"Alright!" Shima pumps his fist into the air. Shura just punches him in the gut.

"Shiemi, you're with Kamiki" Kamiki just glares at the opposite wall while Shiemi smiles happily, "And Bon you go with Konekomaru. I'll be going alone; everyone keep in touch, I'll call or text you if I find anything and I expect you all to do the same. Got it?"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused and split up into their groups, each heading off down a different street.

A shadowed figure watched as they all came up with their search plan, and grinned maniacally._ By the time you pathetic humans find your little friend, it'll be to late. He'll be all mine. My new favorite toy, I do so hope he'll last longer than the others before him. Heheheh_

**Okaydokay so Anyone want to take a stab at who our shadowed rapist is? It's definitely not an OC and it's not Mephisto :)**

**Read and Review yeah?**


	3. Chapter 3: Rape

**Allot of the reviewers seem to think that our rapist is Amaimon. Well I can say for definite that it's not hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehe However you're all rather lucky, we'll find out who it is in this chapter :D**

**And Congrats to Love Psycho for being the only one to guess correctly *three magic pies for you***

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Rape****1**** [reyp] noun, verd, raped, rap****.****ing.**

**-noun**

**1.**_**Current. **_**The unlawful compelling of a person through physical force or duress to have sexual intercourse.**

**2. **_**Archaic**_**. The act of seizing and carrying off by force.**

Rin groaned as he awoke and attempted to sit up and rub his face, only to find himself unable to life either of his arms. Panicking slightly he began struggling only to find his legs bound as well. Taking a moment to look closely he found himself in the middle of a forest somewhere, bound to the ground by strange feeling ropes. They felt almost rougher than normally abrasive rope would be. Panicking fully now he struggled against the bonds holding him to the damp ground.

A shadow detached itself from the trees and moved closer and closer to Rin, eventually gaining his attention. Stopping his struggles Rin squinted to see who his rapist was. Leaving the shadows revealed a familiar face.

"Hello Okumura Rin. Enjoying yourself?"

"Saburota Todo!" Rin exclaimed, eyes wide. The man looked completely different than when he'd last seen him, he'd heard from Yukio that the man-turned demon, had consumed a phoenix demon and transformed, but he wasn't prepared for this.

What was once an old man, was now a young man in his late 20's red flames jumping off his body in places, and feathers growing in place of his ears. When Yukio'd said that the man had evolved, or mutated or whatever, he didn't think the changes would be quite so drastic.

"Indeed Okumura Rin. You know why you are here yes?" at Rin's blank look Todo smiled his cruel demeaning smile "You mean to tell me that no one's explained to you what is happening within' your own demon body?" Todo laughed heavily, finding a rather large amount of humor in what he was about to do.

"Not to worry boy, I shall explain. You see, you, Okumura Rin, are in heat." _Duh_ ran through Rin's mind as he remembers the fever that's been plaguing his body since morning. "Heat for a demon is a state in which submissive demons are in their prime season for breeding. You Okumura Rin, are a rare submissive male demon. I think from here, my intentions should have become obvious, however I don't want you to get a big head, thinking it's all about you after all. You see, the moment your pheromones reached me, I made my way here with a plan. You see, I'm going to take you Okumura Rin, make you my mate, force the great Son of Satan to submit to me, and use you. I will use you to torture that younger brother of yours. He is so very entertaining you see. He's always interested me, you see, he's got such potential, and he's so much fun to tease. Oh yes, and the sex I will get from having you will be such a bonus." He grins at Rin's horrified expression.

Rin renewed his struggling, attempting with all he's got to escape from the bindings holding him to the ground. Suddenly the overwhelming heat strikes his body again, and Rin feels his limbs going weak. As his energy began to wane, Rin asked, "H-how did you get through the wards? T-they're supposed to keep all uninvited demons out..."

Todo grinned, "Yes that's a little loophole I discovered as I followed your scent here. You see, awhile ago, if you remember, I consumed a phoenix demon, I believe he's currently bonded to one of your monk friends as a familiar is he not? Even though he was reborn, I did consume that demon, and therefore I in essence AM that phoenix, at least, that's how the wards read it. So because your friends phoenix familiar is allowed through the wards, as am I." the sickening grin never left Todo's face as he explained to Rin, who's consciousness was quickly fading.

"Bas...tard" was all Rin could get out as the forest around him quickly faded away, his last thought being _I swear I feel...hotter than before._

* * *

Yukio hung up his cell phone, and left to meet the others back at the dorms. No one was able to find, even a hint of Rin anywhere in town. Therefore they're all going to meet back at the dorm to come up with another plan of action, and figure out if there's anywhere they haven't looked yet.

Todo had left Rin for a little while, knowing he was safe from other demons wanting to claim him, as Todo was the strongest demon in the immediate area. He decided to check in on Yukio, maybe taunt him a little. After all, even if they know who's taken their precious Rin, it'll be to late by the time they find him. Todo hopped down from the building he was atop of, and landed right in front Yukio.

Yukio immediately pulls a gun from it's holster and aimed straight for Todo's head.

"Long time no see Okumura-kun."

"Todo, what're you doing here? How did you get here?"

Todo grinned and instead of answering Yukio's question he asked, "Hey Okumura-kun, how is your Aniki?" He dodged as a bullet nearly planted itself in his skull, instead leaving an already mostly healed cut across his cheek.

"What've you done with Rin? Where is he?"

Todo grinned again, "Now now Okumura-kun, if I were to tell you that, it would just ruin everything now wouldn't it? Don't worry though, I'll take good care of your Aniki. I promise." dodging another bullet Todo disappeared.

Yukio snarled as he placed his gun back in it's holster, "He's headed towards the forest." Yukio jumped and nearly put a bullet through Shura's head. Standing behind him was everyone, and a slightly disheveled Shura.

"Relax Yukio, we'll get him. Don't worry. Here's what we'll do-"

"There's no need for that."

Everyone looked to the little Phoenix sitting atop Bon's head. Nero looked at everyone in turn, and stated "That's the man that consumed me and my power. Because in essence he and I are the same, I can track his power easily. There's no need for some convoluted search plan, I will be sufficient."

"Great! Let's go then!" Everyone ran into the forest, Nero in the lead, easily tracking Todo as he emitted large amounts of his own power, really any demon could have found him without at thought. He's throwing his power around to deter demons wishing to mate with the elder Okumura brother.

**Okidokie, so now we know who our rapist is, and yes I'm still using rapist in the context of kidnapper, since that is technically what "rape" means as well :P Will that change? We'll seeeeeee :P**

**I know it's possible that the whole Todo and Nero thing may not make much sense, but it makes sense to me, and it works to fill in the little plothole that would be there otherwise so :P**

**Read and review my lovelies XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Extricate

**Sorry it's been awhile. Blame Love Psycho. It's all her fault *points dramatically at her* That and I bought my first bamboo art tablet, so I'm learning how to use that...but still *points again* OxO Lol**

**ONTO THE UPDATE!**

* * *

_**Ex**__**.**__**tri**__**.**__**cate [ek-stri-keyt]**_

_**verb**_

_**1. To free or release from entanglement; disengage: to extricate someone from a dangerous situation.**_

Rin awoke once more, still tied down, and still unable to free himself. As he struggled with the ropes, his body began to feel unbearably hot again. As the heat quickly overtook his entire being, all his strength left him, and he was unable to do more than pull weakly at the ropes holding him to the ground.

Todo, grin stuck onto his face, waltzed forward. He took a few moments to merely admire the picture his new toy made, then bent down, and tightened the ropes holding Rin down. He wasn't about to take any chances and let his newest toy get away before he was ready for him. After all, if he wanted Rin to become his little slave toy, he had to be patient, wait until just the right moment; wait until Rin was at the peak of his heat, then take him.

Todo froze for a moment after standing again, as a bullet whizzed by his face, just grazing him, and leaving a small cut along his cheek. Wiping the blood off his face, the wound quickly healed, and he plastered that grin onto his face again, turned, and found Yukio, and the others all behind him, ready for a fight.

Yukio's eyes never left Todo as he began firing. Bullets rained down on Todo, as he dodged, and ducked, grin never leaving his face; he was enjoying himself tremendously. After all the main reason he's doing this is to mess with the young exorcist, gaining a slave toy is just a bonus to him. The others immediately ran to Rin, and attempted to free him of his restraints. Rin, himself, was barely aware of what was going on around him. He was just so hot.

"It's no good, the ropes are infused with demonic energy, there's no way we're going to get them off him." Shura sighed, and brushed the hair away from Rin's face. She felt just how hot he was, and grew worried for him. This whole situation, just wasn't good.

Todo was growing bored. Dodging bullets only remained fun for so long after all. Therefore, during a pause as Yukio quickly reloaded, he made his move. He rushed forward and attacked with his flames and claws. Yukio's reflexes were the only things that saved him as the ground where he'd just been standing was reduced to a smoldering circle of ash.

Yukio continued to fire at Todo, each bullet loaded with holy water, and burned away Todo's skin wherever a bullet managed to hit it's mark. Todo allowed himself to be hit in the chest, the holy water burning a hole in his flesh. However he pushed forward, he swiftly appeared in front of Yukio, and slashed his clawed hang through the soft flesh of Yukio's muscled chest. Blood sprayed through the air, as Yukio landed hard on his knees, gasping for breath, Todo stood over him, laughing maniacally.

Rin opened his eyes, just in time to see Yukio wounded. The blood seemed to fly through the air in slow motion before him, as time slowed down. With a sudden burst of adrenaline and rage, Rin's bright blue flames engulfed him, burning the ropes to nothing in seconds. He leapt to his feet, and was on Todo in seconds, burning him with his flames, and slicing his flesh with his sharpened claws.

Todo attempted to dodge, the blue flames hotter than anything he's felt before, even his own, in vain. He was quickly cornered, beautiful blue flames surrounding him and closing in quickly. Just as he was engulfed, his body quickly vaporized before him, his flames useless against the bright blue, his last thoughts were, "When the same magical elements are being used, the weaker one will get absorbed by the stronger". Todo screamed, his voice unnatural and beast-like, before he was silenced for good.

**Yay for an update!**

**Todo's last thoughts were taken straight from Chapter 31 page 13 of the Blue Exorcist manga :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Elucidation

**It's been awhile I know. Bear with me here. This update is long past due, but hey, at least I finally updated after SEVERAL reviews yelling at me to do so :P ONWARD!**

**Elucidation [ih-loo-si-deyt]**

**-verb (used with object)**

** make lucid or clear; throw light upon; explain: **_**an explanation that elucidated his recent strange behavior.**_

**-verb (used without object)**

**2. To provide clarification; explain.**

Rin groaned as he awoke. His head was pounding, as though he'd been hit by a truck, head first. He noticed a glass of water on the nightstand next to his bed, grabbed it, and gulped down the water. Feeling much better after the cool refreshing water, he was able to get a better look at his surroundings. With a jolt he realized the room he was in, wasn't his own. The place looked as though it'd been decorated by a drunk clown, who'd then thrown up all over the place. The decorating was just THAT bad.

A cough across the room garnered his attention, Rin jolted again, to see Mephisto reclining on the most gaudy couch Rin has ever seen.

"I guess this is your room then... Why am I in your room Mephisto? What happened?"

Mephisto chuckled and made himself more comfortable for the long explanation, "When Okumura-sensei was injured, you lost control, flew off the handle as it was, and killed Todo."

_After Todo was destroyed Rin's energy and adrenaline disappeared, causing him to pass out on the spot. The others gathered Yukio and him and carried them back to True Cross Academy. Yukio was taken to the hospital wing, where his wounds were treated, and Rin was locked in a special cell, the walls constantly doused in holy water to keep demons out, to anyone else the room would have seemed peaceful with the constant comforting sound of running water over the walls and bars._

_Shura met with the council and explained all that had happened; how Rin had gone into a heat that no one knew he could enter, was kidnapped by Saburota Todo, subsequently rescued by herself and the other exwires, and how he killed Todo after Todo harmed Yukio. Shura conveniently "forgot" to mention that Rin, completely lost control of himself and had veritably vaporized Todo in nearly an instant. The council was at a loss on what to do, after Rin had done so much for them, destroying the Impure King, and now Todo as well they are no longer willing to execute Rin so readily. He's proving himself to be far to useful._

_"I may be able to help, as well as clear a few things up." Mephisto popped seemingly out of nowhere onto the scene, large grin ever present on his face._

_"Rin-kun is a rare submissive male. Male submissives, especially as powerful as Rin-kun, are so rare they are nearly unheard of in Gehenna let alone Assaiah. Unmated demons go into heat three times a year. Once in the end of Spring, Once in the beginning of Fall and Once in the middle of Winter. There are only two ways to keep demons from flocking all over Rin-kun as a rare submissive male, in heat. One is to mark him temporarily, which will have to be renewed every three months to prevent him from going back into heat again. The other is to permanently mark him, which will bond Rin, and whomever marks him, mates for life, there's no getting out of it then. It's basically marriage with no possibility of divorce."_

_Mephisto also explained what it means in the demon world to be a rare submissive male. "It means that while male in anatomy, they are still able to reproduce, even if the dominant to take him is also male. Female dominants are rare as well, but not as rare as male submissives. However because Rin is technically half-demon, his partly human body restricts it, so that he cannot carry young like he would if he were a full demon. If Rin were to ever want to reproduce he would either have to mate with a dominant female, or have his human body destroyed and become a full bred demon, ability to become pregnant and all."_

_After Mephisto's explanation the council isn't any more sure of what to do. They're unwilling to let a demon mate with Rin, but they also don't want Rin and his heat to lure more demons like Todo, however they're also unwilling to force a perfectly good human into mating with a demon. As the council spends minutes debating over what to do, Mephisto hears mention, more than once, of mating Rin with a human of their choice._

_"Even if you wanted to mate a human with Rin, not just any human will be able to. It's something that seems, only to occur in part-demon children, but it seems that only compatible humans are able to mate with them. Only humans that find themselves affected by the demons pheromones, released during a heat cycle, are able to mate with part-demons."_

_Shura then decided to throw in an idea, almost desperate to protect Rin in some way, "Maybe one of Rin's classmates is compatible? It would be easier on Rin if his mate is closer to him in age, and someone he's familiar with."_

_To backup her statement Bon and Shima, who'd been staying in the background, letting Shura and Mephisto do all the talking, stepped forward, blushes on their faces, "We'd be willing to try, and see, if we're able to mate with Okamura-kun." _

_The council almost immediately refused. They don't want to force perfectly good humans to mate with demons, even if it's only temporary and no children will be born of it. They refuse to force some perfectly respectable human into ruining his or her life._

_Mephisto then states, grin on his face, "I'm willing to temporarily mate with Rin, until a more suitable mate is chosen by the council."_

_The council spend a few minutes deliberating over the advantages versus the disadvantages of allowing Mephisto to mate with Rin. They don't trust Mephisto, but he's their best option at the moment. _

_After several minutes one of the council men stood up, "Very well, as long as it is temporary, we have decided to allow it. Mephisto, until a more suitable human mate is decided upon, you shall mate with Rin, and ensure that his heat is kept under control."_

Rin could do nothing more than stare disbelievingly at Mephisto, unsure whether to feel angry, for not being given a choice in the matter of losing his virginity, or frightened that it was Mephisto who was chosen, and therefore will have to have sex with him.

Mephisto, grin, as always, ever present on his face, advanced slowly on RIn. Rin's vision began to blue, as his heat once again starts to overtake him.

**Doo dee doo chapter done. I'm still suffering from a bit of writers block, but at least I got this one done. If my writers block doesn't clear up soon though, it'll be awhile before I update again. I hope it clears up soon. :D**


End file.
